


Home isn't so far away

by Mysenia



Series: Readers Appreciation Fics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: It might have been years ago, but Peter remembered the stress that University could bring. So when Stiles called, stress evident in his shaky voice, Peter was all too happy to drop everything and visit his love.





	Home isn't so far away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> Prompt: could i possibly ask for some stoyd or steter or stalion and stiles being away at uni and needing some comfort because he's really stressed?

Before the fire, Peter had many plans for his future. He’d gone to College and received a Bachelor’s degree in Fine Arts and had planned on going back for a Master’s degree. He had even applied and been accepted, attended classes and passed the midterm.

Then the fire happened.

Needless to say, after the coma and struggling through the betrayal and distorted Alpha powers, he never went back. That isn’t to say that Peter did not want to go back, but he no longer had the drive to sit in classrooms or research papers. In fact, he had found a niche transcribing obscure magical texts for the supernatural community and that suited him perfectly.

He still remembered the late nights, though, and the stress of being away from home. The need to prove to oneself that you could, in fact, make it on your own while ignoring the yawning ache in your chest that whispered of the comforts of home.

So when Stiles called him up, voice shaky but trying so very hard to hide it, and asked Peter if he wouldn’t mind coming to visit, Peter had immediately agreed. Stiles may not have been a werewolf but his ties to Beacon Hills, his ties to his father and to _Peter_ , were extraordinarily strong. (The fact that Stiles had never been away from his father for longer than a week did not help his loneliness either)

The trip from Beacon Hills to Berkeley was normally a 6 hour drive but Peter made it in 4 hours. The need to see Stiles had him feeling frantic (regardless of the fact that they skyped every day) and Peter could have laughed at himself for the jitteriness that was more characteristic of his love than himself. 

Stiles was waiting for him outside his dorm when Peter pulled up, and it made Peter worry about how long Stiles had been standing there for, looking lost.

Peter only had time to step out of his car before Stiles was falling into his arms, hugging Peter as if his life depended on it. 

“Oh, darling,” Peter said, sighing as he held Stiles tight and buried his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck. “I’ve missed you too.”

Stiles didn’t reply beyond squeezing Peter tighter, and they stood there for long minutes, just soaking in each other’s presence. It felt like the slow chaffing of their bond that had started not long after Stiles left for College, and had continued persistently, was finally ebbing away and they were both able to breathe easily for the first time in over a month. 

“Why don’t we head inside.” Peter suggested, turning Stiles’ face up for a kiss before pulling away and grabbing Stiles’ hand. Stiles lead him inside and up to his dorm room, closing and locking the door behind them once they were safely ensconced in the dark room.

Stiles pushed Peter over to his bed, waiting only long enough for Peter to get comfortable before climbing onto the wolf’s lap. Stiles sighed, tension draining from his shoulders like air from popped tired. 

“I take it you’ve not been handling the stress as well as you’ve been letting on.”

Stiles shook his head, burrowing closer to Peter. “I didn’t want to worry you, but then I just stressed myself out more by hiding it from you.” Stiles confessed, voice wobbling as if he was choking back sobs.

The scent of salt in the air confirmed it a moment later and Peter only held Stiles all the tighter as he cried. It wasn’t harsh sobbing, more the gentle drops of silent tears that marked a release that Stiles had sorely needed.

Peter murmured words of love into Stiles’ ear, smoothing back Stiles’ hair and pressing barely-there kisses to his head. Stiles seemed to melt into him, and it was right.

“Stiles, darling, you know I hate to see you like this.” Peter finally broke the silence after an hour. 

Stiles nodded, kissing Peter’s neck and humming for Peter to continue.

“So I think it’s finally time I tell you that I’ve been condo shopping in the area and have found a place that is close to campus but also far enough away that we won’t be bothered by constant parties.”

Stiles laughed, pushing away to squint up at Peter. “You’ve just been waiting for me to break, haven’t you?” He asked, voice fond instead of insulted or annoyed.

Peter counted that as a win. (Or maybe it just meant that Stiles knew him well enough by this point)

“No, Stiles, I wasn’t waiting for you to break. I was waiting for you to tell me I was right, but I guess dramatically throwing yourself into my arms will have to do.”

Peter barely avoided the flick to the nose that Stiles went for, laughing as Stiles instead tried to wrestle him into submission. He was glad to see Stiles looking himself again, even as Peter managed to pin Stiles down underneath him.

“I didn’t dramatically throw myself into your arms, asshole,” Stiles huffed. “And to think I actually missed you.” He stuck his tongue out at Peter.

“Of course you missed me,” Peter replied, laughing in delight as Stiles struggled to free himself. “As I said earlier, I missed you too.”

Stiles seemed to deflate, no longer struggling to get free. “So, how long have you have this condo?”

Peter leaned down to kiss him. “I bought it last week.”

“Only last week?”

Peter grinned. “It only went on sale last week.”

Stiles tensed, eying him wearily. “You didn’t kill the owner, did you?”

“Now, would I do something like that?” Peter asked, mock offended. They both knew it wasn’t above him.

Stiles didn’t even deign to respond.

Leaning down to nip Stiles’ bottom lip, Peter growled until Stiles responded to his kiss before answering. “No, I didn’t kill him.”

“Good. Did you get a good deal?”

Peter could not help laughing at the question. “Of course I did.”

Stiles hummed, eyes closing as Peter fully laid on top of him. The scent of Stiles surrounded them (Peter having bribed enough people to get Stiles a single room) and Peter basked in the comfort of the familiar smell. The only thing that would make it better being his scent intertwining with Stiles’.

“What say you and I christen this place?” Stiles asked, voice hushed as it only got when he was on the cusp of arousal.

Though Peter had helped Stiles to move in, the Sheriff had also been present and thus there had been no time for sex. Now, however, they had hours left in the day to play.

Instead of answering, Peter kissed Stiles fiercely. The smell of Stiles’ arousal filled the room, the stink of stress quickly evaporating. 

Tomorrow they could worry about the logistics of moving, for now they each found comfort in the other, their soft gasps and encouraging moans drowning out every other thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
